Unparalleled
by NaturallyCuriousAddict
Summary: This will be a bunch of unrelated one shots focusing mostly on my favourite couple on The Lodge, Sean and Skye. Some one shots will be au and others not. This will be slowly updated!


Skye sat at the reception desk doodling on a piece of paper. This was the most boring part of running the North Star with her dad. Manning the reception desk. It was a slow day, meaning nobody to check in or out, at the lodge and she was manning the reception desk. Normally it wouldn't be a problem because Kaylee would be with her but she and Noah went out on a date.

Nope not an artist Skye thinks as she looks down at the paper. With a sigh she drops her chin into her hand. Looking out the door she sees a bike approaching the lodge at rapid speed and coming to a screeching halt in front of the door. Getting of the bike and setting it on the grass her boyfriend walks into the lodge while taking his helmet off.

"One day you are going to crash head first into that gate." Skye says with a smile. Sean gives a quick laugh. "Only if someone tampers with the brakes." He says as he puts his helmet on the counter. "And is that anyway to greet the most amazing boyfriend in the world!" he continues putting emphasis on the word amazing. Leaning over the counter and turning his head to the side while lifting his eyebrows, he drops the hint. Also leaning over she kisses his cheek and smiles.

"So, you going to come cheer me on tomorrow? You know, be my personal cheerleader?" Sean asks playfully with a smile dancing over his lips.

"Actually I can't. My dad wants me to work" Skye says and watches as Sean's happy expression fade away.

"I really tried getting out of it but he doesn't want to budge. But at least Ben will be there and Josh is coming as well. And Kaylee told me that she and Noah will be there too. You won't even notice that I'm gone."

"What? No!! You have to be there. This is Nationals!" Sean exclaims. "Let me…"

"It's Josh! It's Josh! It's Josh! It's Josh!"

"I'm sorry Sean. I promised I wouldn't ignore him." Skye says as she pulls out her phone and gives him an apologetic look.

"Hey Josh" She answers the video chat with a smile. "Skye!" his face pops up on the screen with his ever present hat.

"About tomorrow, how are we getting there because your dad's taking care of the lodge tomorrow so he can't take us?"

"Josh!"

"What? I knew it!" Sean says from behind the phone.

Being really confused Josh says "What did I say wrong?"

Walking around the counter with a huge smile on his face Sean takes the phone from Skye.

"Josh, my man. Thanks for putting a stop to Skye's evil little plan."

"What evil little plan?"

"Skye was just trying to convince me that her dad told her she couldn't come tomorrow because she had to work. And I was on the verge of believing her but luckily you came to the rescue."

"Oh please. Don't ever believe her if she tries to pull that trick again." Josh says with a know-it-all look. "She is way too invested in your races to miss even the warm-up. I think that she might be even more nervous about tomorrow than you are."

"Well can you blame me? It's Nationals!" Skye jump back in the conversation and looks over Sean's shoulder at Josh. "And what type of best friend are you? You're supposed to have my back. Not saying things like that to my boyfriend."

"Skye, you act like I didn't already know how invested you are." Sean says looking at her. "Remember how many times you came to me with different track designs?"

"Well I could always be the type of girlfriend that doesn't care about your biking" Skye says and moves back to the chair.

"Come on Skye. You know we're just teasing you." Skye hears through the phone's speaker.

Sean walks over to her and put his arms around her from behind and says near her ear "Yeah. You know I really appreciate it when you are there for my races. And when you do rechearch on all the races because you want to be informed. And I really love it that you don't mind staying in when I had a tough training session. Now who doesn't want a girlfriend like that?"

Skye smiled and turned her head to look at Sean.

"Umm, guys. Still here!" Josh interrupts. "And as much as I ship Shye I really don't want to see you make out."

"We were not about to make out!" Skye said loudly taking the phone out of Sean's hand and getting out of his embrace. Sean just laughed loudly behind her while Josh pulled a face.

"Anyhoo… Tomorrow? Transport? You know the reason I called." Josh reminds Skye.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry about it. Kaylee already asked her mum and she is going to take us." Skye reassures him. Seeing the relief on his face she tauntingly says "Were you worried that you were going to walk to the tracks?"

"No. I was worried that Ben was going to offer me a lift on the back of his bike." At this both Sean and Skye started laughing.

"What! Last time I was there I saw what it looked like. Remember Skye? That time he gave you a lift back to the lodge from the camping ground? I distinctly remember looking after you and thinking that it looked really uncomfortable. No way am I getting on the back of a bicycle." Josh pulls a face that clearly shows he does not think much of the idea.

"Don't worry mate. You won't need to walk or get on the back of a bicycle." Sean says in the background, still chuckling. "Neither me or Ben will even offer"

"Good. Because I wouldn't want to insult you when I say no. Because I will definitely say no!" Josh adds, just for the dramatics of it.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow Josh." Clicking her phone off she turns back to Sean to find him leaning on the counter looking at her.

"Promise me one thing." Sean says.

"What?" Skye says cocking her head to the side.

"That you will never consider becoming an artist" he answers pointing to the piece of paper she doodled on, laughter bubbling up in his throat.

Lightly slapping his shoulder she sits down next to him with a small smile of her own.


End file.
